Wind Waker: The Streaker Quest
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Inspired by the second quest. Due to Link's senile grandmother, Link has to go through his quest... naked?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 1 Prolouge

"Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages!" Snarls the Gerudo King.  
"Curse you Link! Some day when this seal is broken, That is when I'll exterminate your decendents!." Ganondorf screams using the last of his strength to place a curse on the Hero of Time as he's sealed away.

"Thank you Link." Zelda says gratefully. "No problem" Link smirks.  
"I'm sorry I had to get you involved in this... If only I knew Ganondorf was only using us to enter the sacred realm." Sobs the princess.  
"Don't cry." Link says comfortingly wiping the tears off his friend. "But because of me, You lost your youth." Hyrule's Ruler says looking at the green clothed man, who's really a young boy.  
"It's okay, If I had to I'd give it up again to protect Hyrule." comforts the swordsman. "At least let me set things right, Give me the Ocarina, I can use it to send you back to your own time." Zelda pleads.  
"Okay." Link says handing Zelda the sky blue ocarina. "After I use the Ocarina of Time, you must lay the Master Sword to rest, closing the Door of Time." the Princess explains as she begins to play the Song of Time.  
After Link is sent back in time Little did Zelda expect, another Triforce of Courage to be released for their timeline."A-Another Triforce Piece!?" Zelda gasps as the Sacred Triangle appears before her before splitting into pieces scattering all over the land.

A couple of years have passed and much has changed in Hyrule. Zelda and her father Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule are sitting on their thrones in their new castle, built over the Temple of Time, so The Master Sword will be protected.  
"I'm going for a walk, father." the princess says getting up. After a bit of walking the girl enters the main chamber. " I wonder how you're doing old friend." Zelda says smiling at a statue of The Hero of Time. Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Chime bells in the distance.  
"The Warning Bells! We're under attack!" Zelda gasps in shock as several Moblins and Darknuts enter the castle. "You're right about that, my dear." replies a figure behind the girl. The young princess turns around upon hearing the dreaded voice, and comes face to face with the man she hoped she would never see again.  
"Ganondorf!? What are you doing here!?" Zelda gasps. "You know what I want foolish girl, I want the Triforce, and to destroy that blasted Sword, I know you're hiding it here." The man says forcefully as he grabs the princess by the neck. "Put her down!" Commands a voice coming from the shadows.  
"Not until I get what I want! Sheikah Witch!" The Gerudo King insults glaring toward the voice's direction as a middle aged woman steps out. "Impa!" Zelda Pleads for help. Impa charges at the man, releasing swift kicks to him forcing him to drop Zelda to block with his hands.

Impa is showering Ganondorf with kicks as he blocks, until he captures Zelda fleeing in the corner of his eye. "Enough!" The evil king says swatting Impa to the side. "Din, Nayru, Farore, Please help us!" Impa pleads to the gods in pain.  
"Kill her!" Ganondorf demands as a Darknut corners the princess. The knight lifts it's sword for a lethal blow, when it freezes. Infact, everything begins to freeze as a shadow begins to envelope the inside of the castle.  
"What's going on here!?" The Gerudo complains as his minions become frozen. "Our pleas have been answered by the gods!" Impa remarks grabbing the princess and fleeing. "Oh No you don't!" Ganondorf says preparing to use the Triforce of Power to launch a fireball.  
The triangle on the kings hand pulses with power, when it suddenly stops. "Wha-" The Gerudo man says staring at his hand as the Triforce of power loses power. As the king's distracted Zelda and Impa flee successfully.

"I'm out of here!" Ganondorf realizes, not wanting to be frozen in time as the shadow approaches him.  
As Ganondorf flees, Zelda and Impa, meet up with their ruler, waiting for them by a boat as Hyrule begins to flood.  
"Father!" Zelda cries hugging the king. "Princess, I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to be with us, He'll be looking for you and your father." Impa explains.  
Impa using her Sheikah abillities, extracts the Triforce of Wisdom and breaks it in two. "I'm going to give you two a new form... but unlike Sheik, I'll have to erase your memory this time princess." Impa says handing the two a piece of the triforce.  
"When these two pieces are reunited your memory will return." the woman says as she turns Zelda into a young girl, and her father into a boat.

Impa then places the unconcious Zelda, now known as Tetra into a wooden boat and sets her off. "Will she be okay?" asks Daphnes, now The King of Red Lions as he watches his daughter float away.  
"If the gods allow it, then yes." Impa says solemly. "What do we do now?" asks the king. "We wait for a new hero, and you're going to help him." Impa explains.  
"Lady Impa!" cries one of the soldiers carrying a cradle. "What is it?" asks the Sheikah. "This child fell from the heavens!" The soldier says offering the cradle.  
As Impa looks into the cradle she is shocked to see a baby wrapped in the Hero of Time's clothes. However she can tell that the cloth has been cursed, as only she can see the clothes.  
"It seems Ganondorf had placed a curse on the Hero of Time as he was sealed away." Impa begins sensing the curse to be old. "It seems due to Zelda sending him back in time the curse only had enough time to affect his clothes, As they can only be seen if worn by one who has proven to be a true hero." Impa deduces.  
"So we've found our new hero then?" questions the king. "Yes, indeed we have, I'll find a safe place for him to grow until he's ready to fulfill his destiny." Impa promises looking at the new reincarnation of Link, altough not a direct reincarnation as the Hero of Time is still alive in his own timeline, but a reincarnation none the less.

Impa then sets onto their large escape boat leaving their king to wander the seas.  
Once inside the boat full of soldiers the woman sits next to her husband, the other remaining sage to have sealed Ganondorf away.  
"Don't worry, Brother, You're safe with us." Darunia the Goron patriach and the sage of fire says to the baby his wife, the sage of shadow is holding.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 2 Link's... Naked?

"Big Brother! Where are you?!" shouts a young girl looking through a telescope.  
"Hmm... I know he's probably sleeping at my hideout." mumbles the yellow haired girl as she climbs the lookout tower.  
Sure enough, at the top is a sleeping yellow haired boy. "Big Brother! Wake Up!" chimes the girl known as Aryll.  
Link slowly wakes up and looks towards the ladder. "Huh? That's weird... I could've sworn I heard Aryll..." Link says sleepily.  
"I thought you'd be here!" Aryll chimes, startling Link nearly causing him to fall off the tower. "Aryll! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" Link complains as he turns around.

"Sorry, Brother... But do you know what day it is?" the pigtailed girl giggles. "Um... Tuesday?" Link says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
" No, silly! It's your birthday!" chuckles the girl at her brother's forgetfulness. "Oh... Oh!" Link suddenly perks up upon realizing he forgot his own birthday.  
"Grandma's waiting for you at the house. You'd better go see her!" the young girl cheers. "Okay." Link says as he jumps off the tower and into the water.  
"That's Link for ya, always going the hard way." Aryll chuckles rolling her eyes. After swimming to shore and a short walk, Link makes it home.

"Link, I've been waiting for you." calls an old woman as Link enters the house. "Sorry about that." Link says rubbing the back of his head.  
"I trust you know of our island's tradition?" asks the elderly woman. "Uh... you mean hanging shields on our walls?" Link questions. "No, the other one." says the woman.  
"Uh..." Link says trying to remember. "When children reach a certain age, we dress them up like the Hero of Time." sighs the old woman.  
"Oh, uh... yeah, I knew that." Link lies as a sweatdrop runs down his cheek. "Today it is finally your turn. Here try these on." Grandma says handing Link nothing.  
"Uh... but Grandma." Link says trying to show her she didn't give him anything. "Now, Now, don't be shy. Try them on." Link's grandma repeats. "But Grandma, You didn't hand me any..." Link protests.  
"TRY THEM ON! That's an order!" commands the angry woman. "Okay." Link sighs as he takes off his scorpion pajamas, and puts on his new "clothes".

"There, now don't you look marvelous!" the senile grandma says to a stark naked Link. "Can I at least have another pair of clothes?" Link asks hopefully.  
"Sorry, dear. But I accidently put all your clothes in the oven instead of the washing machine." replies the old lady.  
"You fried my clothes!" Link screams in horror. "I'm afraid so." says Link's grandma. "What about my pj's I just took off!?" Link asks furiosly.  
"Oh, I made eggs. Try some." the lady says motioning to a pan full of charcoal, which used to be Link's scorpian pajamas.  
"You mean to tell me, that I don't have any clothes left!?" Link questions in awe struck horror. "Don't worry about it, the clothes you've got on now are magic, they never get dirty and they're comfortable to sleep in." the woman smiles.  
"Great." Link says sarcasticially as he heads outside in the nude.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 3 Birthday Suit Hijinx

Link slowly begins trudging back to the lookout tower, completly unaware that he's being watched.  
Not far away is a crab staring at Link, but what really catches her attention is the naked boy's cock, as she suddenly finds herself horny.  
"Why do I feel like I'm being followed?" Link ponders turning around, behind him he finds a crab staring at him.  
Link stares at the crab for a few seconds, when it lets out a little squeel and leaps and grabs onto the boys peewee.  
"OW!" Link screams in pain, his cock caught between the crab's pincers.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Link flails running back and forth as the female crustation rubs her pussy against his organ.  
After a couple minutes, the crab releases Link's cock as it squeels in pleasure upon climaxing. The crab, having flown off Link's private during the panic, lands in a nearby bush and falls asleep.  
"Man, that hurt!" Link hisses, inspecting his red and swollen penis. Unfourtunately for Link, after a few steps further he gets "attacked" yet again.  
"Ahhhhh!" Link cries as a large black pig pounces on him, and begins sucking his weiner. Link tries to push the heavy swine off of him, but to no avail.  
As Link helplessy waits for the greedy pig to finish devouring his weiner, he can't help but wonder if this could be considered cannabilism.

"Woah! You actually caught the rare black pig for me!?" gasps a man pulling the swine off the poor boy's cock.  
"Uhhh... Sure?" Link responds unsure how to answer. "Thanks, My wife's been wanting a pet." The man says gratefully, as he carries the male pig up the hill.  
"You're Welcome?" the naked boy says confused, happy to have the beast off of him. "Ohh! Link! Just cause it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can walk around in your birthday suit!" Aryll blushes as Link reaches the top of the lookout tower.  
"Yeah, Grandma kind of burned up my clothes..." Link sweatdrops as he explains how all his clothing burst into flames.  
"Well, anyway, for your present, I'm going to let you borrow my treasured telescope." Aryll says handing Link her most prized possesion.

"Thanks." Link says as he looks through the telescope. Link can see the Rito postman delivering the mail, when the bird suddenly panics.  
"Huh? Oh god!" Link gasps as he looks at what had the mailman so flusterd. A giant bird moster is flying above the island, carrying an unconcious girl.  
Boom! "What was that!?" Link ponders as he looks toward the sound, at it's source, Link spots a Pirate Ship firing cannonballs at the monstrous bird.  
"Squaaaaaaak!" the bird reels in pain as the blast hits it's mark, causing the monster to drop the girl into the forest.  
"She needs help!" Link cries instinctively heading towards the woods, only to be blocked by a wall of small trees.  
"Ahh, I'll need something to cut with if I want to get past these trees, That's it!" Link says coming up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 4 It's What You Do

"Orca! I need a sword! A girl fell into the woods!" Link yells as he enters the building.  
"Hmmm... I see, and you intend to go after her do you not?" questions the man named after a whale.  
"Yeah, You know it!" Link says triumphantly. "Okay, I'll let you have one... hold on... it appears you've neglected your daily training..." huffs the old man.  
"Well, I uh, Well I..." Link says embaressed as he tries to think of an excuse. "Well, I can't let you have one if you don't know how to use it, so why don't we practice first?" says the killer whale man.  
"Okay..." Link sighs as he picks up a sword and gets in position.

"Okay, lets start with the basic stab." Orca explains showing a stab with his spear.  
"Easy as pie... speaking of which, I could go for a slice right about now." Link replies repeating the motion.  
The lazy boy slowly tries to make his way to the door, as he tries to use a pie break as an excuse to skip training.  
"Hold it right there! We're not done yet! Next is a jump attack." the man scolds as he leaps toward Link.  
"Ahhhh!" Link screams as he runs away from the door out of the spear's way.

"Keep it down, down there!" Orca's brother Sturgen yells from the room above.  
"What are you trying to do? Slice me in two!?" Link complains as he copies the move.  
"No I was trying to scare you to get back to training, and it worked." the man smiles.  
"Okay, What's next?" Link asks. "Next why don't we do a Spin attack? Focus energy into your blade, and let it go from there." Orca commands.  
"Ahhhhh! I'm getting dizzy!" Link cries dizzily as he twirls around several times, and almost cuts his own dick off.

"Amazing! You've just learned the spin attack, and you've already mastered the Hurricane Spin!" Orca gasps in amazement.  
"You're kidding? I almost accidently circumcised myself, and you congratulate me? What if I ended up having to live the rest of my life as a girl!?" Link complains shuddering at the thought of having a vagina.  
"Oh, by the way, if you roll or jump out of an attack's way, you can can catch them by surprise with a parry attack." Orca says ignoring the comment as Link leaves.  
After cutting down the trees in the way, Link discovers that the bridge is out. "Guess I'll have to jump for it..." Link gulps as he leaps over the gap and enters the woods.  
Link is only a few steps in when something catches his eye. "Monsters!" Link yells as he slashes the Bokoblins to bits.

"Now where is that girl?" Link wonders looking around, when he spots her caught on a tree branch.  
The moment Link reaches the area, the branch snaps, and the girl lands on top of him.  
"Ahh man, get off of me!" Link screams in disgust as the unconcious girl's clothed pussy rests on his cock.  
"Wha- What happened? Where am I? Ahhh!" The girl questions upon waking and noticing the naked boy beneath her.  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE ME!" The girl screams. "But I didn-" Link begins to explain only to be interrupted with a slap to the face.

"Miss Tetra! Can I go to the bathroom!?" yells a man doing the potty dance.  
"Why, are you asking me Gonzo? And I'm fine thank you! Come on let's go!" Tetra says irrittatedly as she facepalms and begins to leave.  
"But what about this naked boy?" Gonzo questions. "What about him?" Tetra says ignorantly as the trio exit the forest.  
Once they make it to the village, the giant bird begins to carry Aryll away. "Aryll!" Link cries chasing after his sister, as he walks off a cliff.  
"Stupid boy, Your not going to save your sister by jumping of a cliff and committing suicide!" Tetra says catching Link.

"You have to help me save her then!" Link shouts at the pirates. "Why should we help a rapist like you?" Tetra argues.  
"First of all, I wasn't trying to rape you, and second, You're the ones who brought that bird thing here!" Link retorts.  
"... You know he's got a point..." Gonzo says feeling guilty. "Fine, but we're just taking you there, you do the saving, so get a shield or something." Tetra scoffs turning around folding her arms.  
"Grandma, I need to borrow that shield, Aryll got kidnapped!" Link explains. "So I see... well take it... I'll miss you..." The old woman says handing Link the shield.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring Aryll back, and If I can I'll stop by to visit." Link says taking the shield, surprised she didn't hand him a frying pan or something.  
"Okay, Let's go!" Tetra says as Link boards the ship. As they set sail, Link spots his Grandma on the porch and waves goodbye to her.  
"Good luck Link... and take good care of Tetra..." Link's Grandmother murmers as she spots an abandoned tiny red boat heading toward the island.

"Okay, If you want to be on our ship, you should go downstairs and talk to Niko, he'll probably give you some jumping test or something..." Tetra commands Link.  
"Fine..." Link says still feeling bitter about Tetra and her pirate gang. Meanwhile, While Link is taking the test, as they approach the Forsaken Fortress, a large ship comes next to their boat.  
Suddenly, the ship is boarded by dozens of Bokoblin pirates. "We're surrounded!" Gonzo panics as the pirates are backed into a corner.  
The pirate Bokoblin leader, a Moblin with a Kargoroc on it's sholder, marches up to the captives. "Let's feed them to the Gyorgs!" says the captain.  
"Squawk! Feed them to the Gyorgs!" Squawks the Kargoroc. "Yeah!" Cheer the Bokoblins. "And take all of their gold!" laughs the pig man.

"Squawk! And take all of their gold!" reapeats the Kargoroc. The Bokoblins begin cheering louder. "And hide it from the crew!" Adds the Kargoroc causing the cheering to stop.  
Suddenly, all the moster pirates glare at their captain, when the bird moster speaks again. "They're all morons anyway." says the bird as the monsters turn their swords toward the Moblin.  
"I never said that." Panics the pig. "Squawk! And they smell bad too!" Squawks the Kargoroc. "You all smell wonderful, I smell bad!" Lies the Moblin as his crew closes in on him.  
Seeing an opening, Tetra grabs her Schmitar, and kills the monsters. "Hey, What's this?" Gonzo asks reading a pamplet the Moblin dropped. "Hey, Miss Tetra! Fifthteen minutes could save us fifthteen percent or more on car insurance!" Gonzo reads.  
"You idiot! First of all, Cars haven't been invented, and second this place is nothing but ocean and small islands!" Tetra says as she slaps Gonzo. The crew then arrives at the Forsaken Fortress.

A/N Next Chapter, will feature my favorite Wind Waker enemies. They're my favorite due that they somehow defy the laws of physics, although for some, this might also make them one of the most annoying enemies in the game.  
P.S. In case you couldn't tell, this chapter was inspired by a **GEICO** commercial.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 5 Roasting Weinies

"So that's where Aryll is?" Link asks as he steps outside the boat.  
"Yeah, that's the Forsaken Fortress, unfortunately, there's no way to breach it's defenses." Tetra replies watching the giant bird sleep.  
"There must be a way in there..." Link says lost in thought as he trys to come up with a plan, unaware of the pirate girl smiling at him mischievously.  
"I got an I- Why am I in a barrel!?" Link questions as he realizes he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the pirates stuffing him in a barrel.  
"FIRE!" Tetra shouts as Gonzo pulls a lever, causing Link to be catapulted over the fortress wall. "AHHHHHH! Owwwwww!" Link screams as he's launched into the fortress's inner wall, and lands in the water.

Link, now having a serious headache, swims to shore and spits out the sea water in his mouth.  
"Why couldn't they just use the cannons to destroy the door and cannon defenses?" Link grumbles as he never got to express his idea.  
"Hah! You should've seen the look on your face!" laughs a feminine voice. "Who's there?" Link panics looking around grabbing his sword, only to realize it's not there.  
"Check your pocket!" shouts the familiar voice laughing at the boy's reaction. "I'm naked, I don't have any- When did I get my dick pierced!?" Link screams as he looks down to see a blue stone wrapped around his cock.  
"I put that there, with this I can see everything you do and talk to you through it! You put it on like a necklace." the voice explains, who Link now identifies as Tetra.

"Gross! Why didn't you put it around my neck to start with?" Link says disgusted as he takes off the Pirate's Charm and gets ready to throw it into the ocean.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, as those are quite rare so you'd owe me big time, and to answer your question, cause your reactions are priceless!" laughs Tetra.  
"So, what do I do now?" Link sighs, putting the charm around his neck." Well, they're keeping their prisoners at the top of the fortress, so you'll have to fight your way up there." explains the lady pirate.  
"How? I lost my sword because of you!" Link complains in anger. "Well, then, don't get caught." Tetra says before hanging up. "Sheesh, the nerve of that girl..." Link grumbles as he begins walking up to the fortress.  
After dodging some searchlights, Link enters the fortress, and is surprised to see a bunch of Miniblins roasting weinies over a campfire. "Awww man... We're all out of weinies..." One of the Miniblins sighs in disappointment as they munch on the weinier on their pitchfork.

"No, we're not! There's one right there!" One of the Miniblins shout pointing at Links cock. "Weinies!" Shout the Miniblins perking up as they begin chasing Link.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Link screams in horror as he runs past some Moblins who throw their lanterns upon seeing him. "Weinies!" cry they group of pitchfork carrying monsters as they trample the Moblins, literally trying to eat Links weinier.  
"Ha ha... I... think I... lost them..." Link pants as he finds himself outside again. "See those searchlights? You should be near one of them, If I were you I'd try shutting them down." Tetra advises through the charm as Link approaches a ladder.  
After climbing the ladder the naked lad spots a Bokoblin at the controls. "Rats, if only I had my Sword..." Link whispers when he notices a pot full of sticks.  
"Hmmmm... I wonder what all that ruckus was, did the Moblins find an intruder? Or are the Miniblins going on another rampage over being out of weinies...Ack!" Ponders the Bokoblin before getting knocked out.

After hiding in some barrels and sneaking past some Moblins, Link is almost at the top. "Almost there... Careful... Ack!" Link says covering his eyes as he's trying to cross a thin ledge when a light shines on him.  
Once his eyes adjust to the light, Link begins to hear voices. "Oh no..." Link panics as he hears the one word he was afraid of. "Weinies!" Shout the Miniblins glaring at Link from far below. "Phew, You can't get me up here Suckers, Oh god No!" Link sighs in relief, until he sees the creatures running up the wall.  
While most of the Miniblins run up the wall, the rest through their pitchforks at the young boy. Link continues to run, barely getting his cock punctured by the forks, when something up ahead catches his eye. "My Sword!" Link cheers as he leaps toward his weapon, only to come up short.  
"No no no no no..." Link panics trying to crawl his way to his sword as the Miniblins catch up to him. "Luckily for the boy, spikes come up out of the ground behind him killing most of the monsters that followed him up the wall.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" shouts a nearby Bokoblin as Link retrieves his sword. "Give me back my sister!" the naked boy demands. "All prisoners must remain here, until the remaining Triforce pieces have been found! Master Ganondorf will ru-" begins the beast before being sliced up.

"Aryll!" Link cries tears of joy upon seeing his sister. "Big Brother! You came!" Aryll cheers happy to see her brother.  
"What is this? Have you no manners? You should wear something more... formal when adressing royalty. Your attire is atrotious!" Mila says haughtly upon seeing their "savior" naked.  
"Oh no! I promised Moe I wouldn't even look at another cock until we were married!" Maggie exclaims covering her eyes. "Big Brother, I'm so glad you're her- Link LOOKOUT! "Aryll screams.  
Fearing the worst, Link gulps before turning around confirming his fear as the monstrous bird is behind him. Grabbing Link in it's talons, the beast carries Link to the remains of a ship at the peak, as the boy spots a man in a large robe.  
"So, It's you! I was wondering when your reincarnation would show up!" Ganondorf smirks upon noticing the familiar facial features of his archnemesis. "It seems my curse had an... undesired effect... No matter, without the Blade of Evils Bane or the Triforce of courage, you're no match for me. Now begone!" says the Gerudo king as he commands the Helmroc King to throw Link away.  
"Noooooooooo!" Link screams as he's sent flying far far away. Meanwhile... "Well, this is where Impa said he went..." says a red boat arriving at the fortress. Suddenly the boat hears screaming and looks up to see Link being flung far away. "Seriously..." Curses The King of Red Lions shaking his head as he once again goes to look for Link...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 6 Link The Streaker

"Link... Link... Wake up!" screams a voice.  
"Five more minutes..." Link says groggily.  
"Ugh... For someone who got thrown by a giant bird and almost drowned, you sure are lazy..." the voice complains.  
"Well, at least I don't go leading giant birds to..." Link snaps getting up expecting to see Tetra nagging him, only for no one to be there.  
"Hmmmm... I must be hearing things..." Link ponders looking around wondering where he's at and how he got in a boat.

" I assure you your ears are perfectly fine." replies the voice.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Link calls reaching for his sword.  
"I'm right here! I've been looking for you." says the voice as the head of the ship turns around.  
"Ahhhhh! Talking Boat!" Link screams falling on his back. "Woah, careful there, I may be made of wood, but I can feel too you know." the boat says laughing.  
Link blinks in astonishment as he stares speechlessly with wide eyes. " Heh, Did I startle you? Well, I am the only talking boat in the world." chuckles the red boat.

Shaking his head, Link finally drums up the courage to draw his sword.  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not your enemy, I'm the King of Red Lions." the royal boat says kindly.  
"Umm... okay..." the naked boy replies unsurely as he lowers his guard.  
"You saw the man controlling the bird who took your sister, didn't you?" questions the king as the young boy puts up his sword.  
"Yes..." Link nods shivering at the memory of the bird launching him. "That man's name is Ganondorf, I'm sure you've heard of him." the dragon headed boat says knowing about Outset's traditions.

"No..." the nude swordsman replies in confusion. "Do you not know of the legend of the Hero of Time?" the boat questions with his jaw dropping.  
"Certainly, It's about a boy who traveled seven years and back to defeat... wait... You mean THAT Ganondorf!?" Link gasps in surprise.  
"Indeed, he has escaped his bounds imprisoning him." The King of Red Lions replies sorrowfully. "Oh no, and Aryll's in HIS clutches!" Link panics as he paddles the boat uselessly with his hands.  
"Even after knowing your enemy is the King of Darkness, you still wish to save her?" the boat asks business like. "Well duh, I can't just do nothing." the boy says sternly.  
"Very well, I shall help you, If you wish to combat Ganon, you must travel the sea and gain power." the red boat smiles at the naked lad's eagerness.

"Well, Okay, Let's go!" Link commands pointing his finger forward. "...As Much as I'd like to... I used up all of my energy putting you inside me and bringing you here..." The king says regretfully.  
"You mean we're stuck here!?" Link screams. "Not exactly, I can no longer move by myself, but, If you can find a sail we can use the wind to do our travelling." the kingly boat advises.  
"On it!" Link says eagerly running out of the boat to start his sail search. "Hmmm... If I were a sail, where would I be?" Link ponders stepping out of his boat's alcove, when two little girls spot him.  
"Hey mister? What are you doing naked?" asks the little yellow haired girl known as Potova. "I think he's one of those uh... Oh streaker guys Potova!" replies the little brown haired girl known as Joanna.  
"A streaker? I thought they were sneakers, anyway... aren't those illegal Joanna?" Potova questions her friend. "I believe they are... you know what that means..." Joanna squeals with a smile.

"He's a bad guy." Potova says with a smirk. "And bad guys need to be punished!" the duo giggle in unison.  
"Police! Police! Police!" The Little Tipsters shout as Link starts being chased by policemen.  
"Oh great..." Link facepalms as he starts to run away. Eventually Link loses the police and finds himself in a fancy house.  
"Oh, that blasted bird has stolen my daughter..." sobs a man in fancy clothes. "That bird kidnapped my sister too, I'm on a quest to save her." Link says sympathetically patting the man on the back.  
"Well... then you'll certainly need funds for the trip... tell you what I'll throw some rupees in some jars downstairs, I'll let you break three of them, and you can keep whatever's inside." Mila's father says with a grin.

"Deal!" Link beams as he leaps of the rails as the man throws the rupees. Link successfully finds all three blue rupees netting him a sum of fifteen and is about to leave when Mila's father calls to him.  
"Hold it, you have to pay ten rupees for each jar you broke!" Mila's father demands. "But that makes thirty rupees, blue ones are only worth five and I only won three..." Link complains. "Your point?" the man says greedily.  
"That means I pay twice as much as I won, so I lost money. I wouldn't mind if you had thrown purple or red rupees as those are worth twenty and fifty each, but that's not fair so I'm not paying!" Link says defiantly.  
"Well... in that case... SECURITY!" Mila's father calls as the police arrive. "This young man broke into my house and broke several of my valuables." Mila's father accuses as the police put Link in cuffs.  
"So... Indecent exposure, breaking and entering... anything else we need to know about?" the policeman asks. "I'm innocent." Link pleads with tears in his eyes.

"Sure, and I'm sure those under aged girls asked to see your cock, Pedophiles like you make me sick!" the policeman says in disgust as another knocks Link out with a club.  
When Link comes too, he finds himself face to face with a man in green the same size as him. "Ahhhh!" Link screams pushing the tiny man off of him. "Green hat... Green clothes... You sir are a fairy as well!" the man known as Tingle squeals with glee.  
"But I'm not, And I'm not wearing..." Link begins when Tingle cuts him off. "I knew you'd come and save me, was it Tingle's telepathy that brought you here Mr. Fairy!?" Tingle pleads with sparkling eyes. "Save you? I'm in here with you!" Link facepalms acknowledging the fact they're both in jail.  
"As thanks for saving me, take this magic sail, no matter what direction it's facing wind will always be blowing at the backside." Tingle praises handing Link a Swift Sail. "Uhh... thanks?" Link sweatdrops as he notices a box in the corner.  
"Tingle was put in here for being accused of being an escaped convict who stole a Picto Box, those must be the caves he used to escape." Tingle says pointing at the hole in the wall as Link moves the crate out of the way. After a few minutes of spelunking, the two escapees come across a rat who activates a trap door sending the duo plummeting into the sand in the alcove where the King of Red Lions waits patiently.  
"Now, Take me to you home, Take me to the land where you and your fairy kind live in splendor!" Tingle cheers cheerfully. "I'm not a fairy! I'm from Outset Isle!" Link corrects. "...Oh... Well, in that case, can you take me home? I live on this island here." Tingle says pointing to an island on Link's map.  
"Sure, get in." Link groans as he adjusts the sail. The duo of three are about half way to Tingle Island when the king stops. "You are not yet ready to journey this way." the king says before turning around. "Seriously!?" Link facepalms. "Do you think you could swim the rest of the way there Tingle?" Link asks pinching his nose.  
"Of course, Tingle is a great swimmer!" Tingle chimes before diving into the Great Sea. "If you ever find a map you can't decipher, Come visit Tingle, I'll help you out." Tingle waves goodbye before swimming away. "This is going to be one weird adventure." Link says shaking his head as he watches the strange man swim away before heading out to Dragon Roost Island.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 7 Enter The Medli

"So, this is Dragon Roost Island?" Link gapes in awe as he docks on the island.  
"Indeed, The island's guardian a spirit of the skies, a dragon named Valoo lives at the peak of the mountain." Says the King of Red Lions.  
"I think I see him..." Link says squinting as he sees a silhouette in the smoke around the volcano's peak.  
"You must climb to the top and ask Valoo for Din's Pearl, you'll need the three goddess pearls if you hope to defeat Ganondorf, I'm sure the native Rito will help you out if you ask." explains the kingly boat.  
"On it!" Link calls hopping out of his new traveling companion. Link starts to follow the path up, when he discover giant boulders blocking his path.

"...How do I get through here!?" Link pouts kicking a big round blue stone causing it to roll over by the blockade.  
Link is snapped out of his thoughts when the rock he kicked starts hissing and begins glowing red. "Hmmm? What's this?" The boy wonders as he cautiously tiptoes toward the rock as it starts to rapidly change from blue to red.  
Right Link puts his face close to it, the red and blue flashing rock explodes destroying the boulder in the path and covering the hero's face in soot.  
After shaking the soot from his face the naked swordsman uses what he thought were rocks to destroy the remaining boulders in his path.  
"I'll never understand how in nature these work..." Link admires as he learns that they are not rocks but explosive plants as another Bomb Flower emerges from where he just picked one.

"Well, at least I don't have to cross this while being chased..." the naked hero shivers remembering his time in the Forsaken Fortress as he comes across a narrow ledge.  
Link is halfway across when... "Link!" calls the red boat. The King's yelling causes Link to lose his balance and plummet head first into the ground below.  
"Whhhaaaat!?" Link grumbles somewhat annoyed as he spit sand and gravel out of mouth. "I just remembered, I came across this one day while I was floating along, I think it'll come in handy." The King of Red Lions says handing the boy a long silver baton.  
"A stick? It's just a stick!" Link says in confusion. "Ohohho, That is more than a mere stick my boy, That is The legendary Wind Waker! If you conduct certain songs with it, the gods will lend you some of their power." The boat chuckles at the boy's innocence.  
"Oh... well that's cool..." the young hero says putting the baton away. "Infact, I believe I believe two such songs are inscribed on those tablets over there." The king says motioning to a small island off shore.

Intrigued Link swims over to the small island, as he grabs onto the edge and pulls himself up he is disappointed to see one of the tablets has been destroyed.  
"Let's see... The Wind's Requiem... Up Left Right..." Link mumbles reading the remaining tablet committing the song to memory. As the hero repeats the pattern, a slight breeze blows at his backside.  
"... Well... what did that do?" the boy ponders confusedly as nothing appears to have changed. "Yep, that's a miiiiiighty nice breeze!" says a voice beside Link startling him.  
"Wh-Who are you!" Link the naked boy questions getting up off the ground as he's met with a blueish green frog floating on a cloud. "The name's Zephos, one of the wind gods. With my song, you can change the direction the wind's blowing." Zephos explains.  
"Cool!" Link exclaims realizing the wind's direction change was his doing. "But remember wind can be a good and bad thing young one, so as the new Waker of Winds, you have to take responsibility." warns the windy god.

"You mean like tornadoes and hurricanes and the like?" the young boy says dropping the baton fearful of it's power.  
"Ahahahahaha! Yes, but if used properly it's not all bad." laughs the flying frog. "How?" the nude one says staring at the Wind Waker doubtfully.  
"Well, if you want an example of those being helpful, you should find my brother, he has control over all cyclones... unfortunately... he's a little upset that his monument got destroyed... so he's been attacking anyone he sees, teach him a lesson for me if you see him will you?" Zephos replies before flying off.  
As Link continues on the path the King of Red Lions so rudely knocked him off of, he notices a familiar looking man ahead of him. "Quill?" the young boy calls to the man. "Link? Is that you?" the Rito postman asks turning around to face the boy.  
"Yep, it's me." Link proclaims striking a heroic pose. "You've traveled quite far for someone without wings, I heard about what happened to your sister and how you're trying to save her, how's that going for you?" the bird man says with a pleasant grin.

"...Well it was going well until I got to their cage..." Link says explaining everything. "Hmmm... Is that so, so that monstrous bird has kidnapped other young girls and is being commanded by Ganon... I'll talk to the chieftain, perhaps he might be able to aid you on your quest." Quill replies before flying inside.  
"So, you're Link? Quill's told us all about you. If there's anything our tribe can do for you, don't hesitate to ask... is what I'd like to say, but I'm afraid we have problems of our own at the moment..." The Rito Chief sighs.  
"What's up?" the young naked hero questions in concern. "You saw the great Valoo when you arrived, did you not?" the Rito leader questions. "I did." Link nods. "Well, you see when us Rito reach a certain age..." begins the "big bird" when Link interrupts.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on now! This isn't the story of the birds and the bees is it?" the heroic young boy asks feeling a little disturbed. "No..." the Rito Chieftain blinks speechless before erupting into laughter.  
"Okay continue." Link sighs with relief. "As I was saying, when Rito reach a certain age, we climb the mountain to get one of Valoo's scales so we can grow our wings. But the great Valoo has grown violent, it's too dangerous to approach.

"I see, so you can't get any scales to grow wings... that's quite the coincidence as I need to speak with Valoo anyway." Link says with determination on his face.  
"Knowing the circumstances, you still wish to speak with the sky spirit!? You must be pretty brave, Hmm... perhaps you could share your courage with my son?" the chief wonders aloud.  
"Pardon?" Link asks hearing that last part. "You see...my son, the young prince is also at the age to get one of Valoo's scales, but Valoo's rage has hit him pretty hard, I fear even if he calms down my son will just give up on his wings." the chief says looking toward Komali's room.  
"I'll go talk to him then." Link replies heading toward the prince's room. "Fine! Be that way!" shouts a voice as a young Rito girl exits Komali's room. "Ummmm... everything okay?" Link asks nervously.  
"Yeah, Komali's just being difficult as usual." The young chick says turning to face the naked boy. As the female Rito turns she can't help but stare at Link in all his naked glory.

"You're Link aren't you?" the girl says eyeing his crotch. "Uhhh... yeah..." the young hero replies, the girl's stare making him uncomfortable.  
"So it's true, you really are naked! Oh, I'm Medli, I'm studying to be the great Valoo's attendant, I'm also the young prince's teacher." Medli greets cheerfully.  
"Nice to meet you Medli." the young Hylian says shaking the Rito's hand. "Are you going to speak to the young prince?" Medli questions tilting her head.  
"Indeed I am." Link nods. "Okay, just don't get offended by anything he says, he doesn't really mean it, he's just been... out of it since the Valoo incident and his grandmother, my teacher passed away." Medli frowns.  
"I understand... I lost someone I care about too... well... as far as I know they're still alive, I'm on a quest to save them." the young hero of winds explains walking toward the door.

"Oh! Link!" Medli calls an idea forming in her head. "Yeah?" Link ponders looking back.  
"Can you meet me at the Dragon Roost Cavern's entrance later? I have a favor to ask of you." Medli beams innocently.  
"Sure, no problem." the young boy says with a smile. "Hehehe, Thanks and good luck with the prince and saving your sister." The Rito girl giggles before running off.  
"Hello, you must be Komali." Link greets as he enters the room. "What do you want?" an extremely young Rito boy says sternly.  
"Uh... your father told me to talk to you to try to get you to be brave..." the naked lad explains.

"Oh, sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him... It's not like he's the one who went through that horrible experience... It's not like HE still has to go get a scale from Valoo." Komali shudders clutching the reddish orange orb in his hands.

 _Flashback_

Komali had just made to Dragoon Roost's peak.  
"Now I just have to get one of Valoo's scales." the young prince says proudly stepping out of the door, seeing light once again.  
As the young Rito begins walking up the pathway to the great dragon, a piercing howl roars into his ears. "Varoooooooooo!" the great Valoo roars causing the whole cavern to shake.  
"Whoaoaoa Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Komali wails as the shockwave causes the young prince to lose his footing as he plummets off the mountain.

 _End Flashback_

"Why don't we go together?" Link questions reassuring patting the boy on the back.  
"Humph! Poking your nose into other people's business... You're nosy, aren't you?" Komali says sternly slapping Link's hand away.  
"Uhhh..." the naked hero stutters unsure how to respond to that. "Sorry, but I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. I mean, how am I supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset?" Komali apologizes staring deeply into his grandmother's treasure.  
"Well, maybe I can calm him down." Link says confidently sitting beside the prince. "What? Are you trying to tell me that YOU can calm Valoo down? Pssssh! Yeah right!" Komali says with venom and hatred in his voice.  
"Well, I can try can't I?" Link jumps startled at the boy's sudden change of tone. "Humph! It's easy to SAY you can do anything! I'll tell you what! If you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles to get to Valoo... THEN I'll listen to anything you say... as if some naked kid can get through." Komali humphs as he stubbornly looks away.

Link, now more determined then ever to reach Dragon Roost's peak, goes to meet Medli at the cavern's entrance.  
As the young hero steps outside he's met with fierce winds blowing sand all around, after maneuvering around some withering plants Link leaps onto the ground by a large boulder sitting in a puddle.  
"You actually came!" Medli cheers eyes lighting up as she turns to face the naked boy. "Of course, I said I would." Link says with his arm over his face to keep the sand from blowing into his eyes.  
"I'm really sorry for bringing you to such a dangerous place. I had too! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help desperately." Medli apologizes seeing Link's discomfort.  
"It's okay, just tell me what's up." the boy says sincerely. "You see this place? There used to be a spring here, surrounded by a beautiful pond... It was peaceful and lovely." The young Rito girl says trailing off as she motions to the puddle.

"But then the great Valoo... he became so angry, and... In his rage, he shook the mountain and this boulder crashed down, plugging the spring. You can see the result." Medli says sorrowfully as she dips a hand into the receding water.  
"It must've been quite beautiful..." Link says sadly pitying the girl. "Which is why I need your help, As Valoo's attendant it is my duty to help him in his time of need and figure out what's wrong." Medli explains.  
"Sounds like an important job, but what do you need me for?" the young hero asks quizzically. "I need to get to the small shrine near the peak, but that ledge is too high... I think I can make it if I can get some wind under my wings, will you help me?" the girl asks pleadingly.  
"Of course." Link smiles as he answers with a nod. "Thank you so much! Now pick me up and throw me at that ledge... Valoo's got the wind all messed up so try to time it right." the Rito explains. Link is just about to lift the girl over his head when a thought comes to Medli's mind.  
"Oh, one more thing... feel free to take a look... I'm not wearing any underwear..." Medli giggles whispering that last part into Link's ear, causing him to turn beet red. Link, who had not looked up the girls skirt, throws Medli toward the tall ledge.

"I'm going to make it!" Medli cheers as the looming ledge comes into view, when the wind suddenly changes sending the poor girl straight into a wall.  
"Are you okay!?" the heroic young boy asks worriedly as he runs up to his friend. "Oh, Link, of course I'll have sekz with you..." the Rito chick says dizzily.  
"This is harder than it looks, luckily I think I have a solution." Link says pulling out the Wind Waker while trying to ignore the girl's embarrassing statement.  
With the wind now blowing the right direction from The Wind's Requiem, the duo successfully get the bird girl on the ledge.  
"Oh, Thank you! Now I can meet with Valoo! I know it's not much but I want you to have this for your help... maybe I can give you a better reward later hehe." Medli winks flirtatiously as she tosses down a bottle.

"Thanks, say uh... I need to speak to Valoo too, think you can pull me up?" Link chuckles as the girl does a victory dance.  
"Ugh... sorry I can't reach..." the Rito says sadly reaching down as the boy jumps trying to grab hold.  
" That's okay, I think I have an idea with that bottle you gave me." Link calls as the female leaves.  
Putting some water in his bottle, Link waters the wilting Bomb Flowers from earlier and uses them to destroy the boulder allowing the spring to refill.  
With the spring refilled, the hero is able to swim to the ledge where he last saw Medli. "Oh boy basketball! Link chuckles as he begins dribbling Bomb Flowers before throwing them into statues holding vases.  
The bomb blasts cause the statues to release from the rock wall as they fall into the lava making the boy a bridge to cross as he heads into the cavern...


End file.
